Colors
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Hanya beberapa drabble tentang Haehyuk dengan berbagai tema. Tertarik? Silahkan dibaca.


Colors

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

Author's Note: Ini hanyalah beberapa ide plot ff yang selalu bergentayangan di otak tanpa bisa saya realisasikan. Jika ada yang berminat buat long versionnya silahkan saja. Tapi ijin dulu ya ;)

Warning: AU/AR, OOC, Typos, BL, GS, bahasa amburadul, dll DLDR!

Genre: Macam-macam genre ada dan lebih didominasi romance xD

Rate: T, T+, M.

Happy read~

.

.

.

*Lovely kitty*

Donghae tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi saat ini. Dia baru saja sampai di rumah kekasihnya. Niatnya ingin menjemput untuk berangkat kuliah bersama, tapi apa yang dilihatnya sungguh membuat tercengang. Di sana, di sofa cokelat itu nampak sang kekasih tengah bergelung nyaman sambil memainkan ekornya. Tunggu sebentar… ekor?!

Donghae mengusap matanya dan mengedip beberapa kali guna memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya sungguhan atau tidak.

"Brrr… miauw~" oh tidak suaranya begitu imut. Sekarang kekasihnya sedang menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dan menggerung layaknya anak kucing pada umumnya. Telinga yang kini juga berbentuk telinga kucing ikut bergerak-gerak.

"Apa… apa ada yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku?" Tanya Donghae setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Helaan nafas berat terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang hanya diisi tawa manis Eunhyuk. Sang kucing manis.

"Ini semua salah Heechul!"

"Ya rakun jangan menyalahkanku begitu saja! Semua ini juga salahmu." Perdebatan akan dimulai tapi Donghae segera mencegahnya. Demi Tuhan dia sangat membutuhkan penjelasan kenapa kekasihnya yang imut-imut itu bisa berubah menjadi setengah kucing begitu?!

"Bisakah kalian menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Huft… begini, Hae. Kau tahu kan Kangin sering mengganggu kucingku Heebum?" Donghae mengangguk. Dia pernah menyaksikannya beberapa kali saat Heebum dititipkan di rumah ini jika Heechul pergi ke luar kota.

"Dia sudah keterlaluan, bahkan Heebum tidak mau makan kemarin. Jadi dengan segenap dendam yang kupunya aku mengirim mantra agar merubahnya menjadi kucing. Supaya dia tahu penderitaan kucingku seperti apa. Tapi… mantraku meleset. Mantra itu berhasil tapi salah sasaran. Mantraku mengenai… Eunhyukie. Jadi itulah kenapa Eunhyuk seperti itu sekarang." Donghae melongo mendengarnya. Jadi… Eunhyuk adalah korban salah sasaran dari mantra konyol? Donghae tidak menggubris perdebatan yang terjadi di antara Kangin-kakak Eunhyuk- dan Heechul-sepupu Eunhyuk-. Dia berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih asik dengan ekornya. Sekarang Eunhyuk mengelus ekornya ke pipinya sambil terkikik menggemaskan. Wajah Donghae memerah. Eunhyuknya tampak berkali lipat lebih imut.

"Eunhyukie…" panggilnya pelan. Eunhyuk menoleh, matanya membulat dan berbinar kemudian.

"Haee…" tanpa basa-basi Eunhyuk menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Donghae dan memeluknya erat. Menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di dada hangat Donghae. Wajah Donghae kembali memerah saat ekor berbulu cokelat itu bergoyang-goyang di depannya.

"Ermm…" Donghae menutup matanya dan menggeram rendah saat Eunhyuk menjilat lehernya dengan sensual. Tidak hanya leher tapi juga wajah. Nyatanya perubahan fisik Eunhyuk juga berdampak pada kelakuannya. Eunhyuk benar-benar seperti kucing sekarang. Donghae menyeringai. Mengelus tengkuk putih Eunhyuk hingga kekasihnya mengeluarkan suara gerungan nyaman.

"Kucing manis mau bermain denganku?" Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk karena terlalu nyaman dengan sentuhan Donghae.

"Bagus, mari kita 'bermain' di kamar. Kau pasti suka, sayang." Dan tanpa membuang waktu Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Bersenang-senang dengan kekasih imutnya.

^New target^

"Hei Donghae, sepertinya ada mahasiswa baru."

"Benarkah? Yang mana?"

"Itu yang berambut blonde. Yang wajahnya manis itu. Kudengar dia adik dari senior kita, Kangin sunbaenim."

"Wow, bagaimana bisa orang yang terlihat sangar itu justru mempunyai adik yang begitu imut?" temannya mengendikkan bahu dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Mau coba mendekatinya?"

"Tentu saja. Lihat dia, begitu manis dan… seksi. Aku harus mendapatkannya." Donghae melangkah mendekati mahasiwa baru yang tengah celingak-celinguk mencari kelasnya.

"Hai manis, butuh bantuan?" mahasiswa itu menoleh. Memperhatikkan Donghae dari atas ke bawah.

"Terimakasih. Bisa kau tunjukkan di mana kelas sosiologi?"

"Ah, di gedung selatan sana. Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak usah terimakasih." Dia mundur sedikit karena merasa risih Donghae mendekatinya terus. Tipe yang tidak dia sukai.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Lee Eunhyuk, sunbae."

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu umurku setengah dari umur kakakku. Jika rasio umur kami 3:4, tentukan umurku sekarang." dan Donghae hanya bisa terbengong di tempatnya sedangkan Eunhyuk melenggang santai meninggalkan Donghae yang speechless. Sepertinya Donghae harus membuka buku pelajaran kembali.

.

^Sweet obsession^

Acara fansign seorang idol ternama bernama Eunhyuk begitu ramai dipadati fans dari segala usia dan gender. Tak jarang banyak fanboy berkeliaran di sana. Salah satunya laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan dan mempunyai paras tampan ini, namanya Lee Donghae. Bibir tipisnya tertarik ke atas membentuk seringai, memperhatikkan gerak-gerik Eunhyuk dengan begitu intens. Dia mengusap bibir bawahnya seraya membuka folder di gadgetnya. Terpampang ratusan foto Eunhyuk dari yang biasa sampai yang tidak biasa. Dari tempat acara hingga di rumahnya. Semuanya lengkap. Ya, Donghae bukan fans biasa. Dia sasaeng fans Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sudah menjadi obsesinya. Bahkan Eunhyuk sering hadir sebagai objek fantasi menggairahkannya setiap malam.

Antrian di depannya sudah mulai berkurang, tinggal 3 orang lagi hingga gilirannya. Banyak para gadis yang terkikik senang melihat idola mereka tersenyum manis membalas sapaan para Jewels-nama fanclub Eunhyuk-. Donghae menatap tak suka saat para fans menyentuh wajah Eunhyuknya. Memakaikannya bando-bando lucu di rambut blondenya sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya dan berbincang hangat. Eunhyuk hanya miliknya!

Kini tiba giliran Donghae, dia tersenyum charming dan menyerahkan album The beat goes on yang dirilis Eunhyuk minggu lalu. Eunhyuk balas tersenyum.

"Donghae kan? Apa kau tidak bosan padaku? Kau selalu hadir di semua acaraku. Terimakasih banyak." Eunhyuk memulai perbincangan. Idol manis itu sangat mengingat Donghae. Seperti yang diucapkannya tadi. Donghae selalu hadir dalam semua acara Eunhyuk, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk melupakannya. Lagipula wajahnya sangat tampan, sulit untuk mengabaikannya. Donghae menyeringai mengusap-usap kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan sayang sebelum memajukan wajahnya hingga nyaris menyentuh bibir gemuk Eunhyuk.

"Mana mungkin aku bosan padamu, sweetheart. Kau akan selalu menjadi yang pertama di hatiku." Para fans yang menyaksikan mulai menjerit heboh dan mengabadikan moment tersebut. Donghae sudah populer di kalangan para Jewels, bahkan banyak yang berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti Donghae dan Eunhyuk benar-benar memiliki hubungan special.

Suara baritone Donghae yang terdengar berikut dengan hembusan nafas hangat yang terasa di wajah membuat Eunhyuk merona. Diantara semua fansnya, Donghae-lah yang paling berani menyentuhnya. Dengan kikuk dia menandatangani albumnya dan menyerahkannya pada Donghae. Donghae tertawa pelan. Sebelum pergi dia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi Eunhyuk. Membuat para fans menjerit sekali lagi.

"Bye, baby."

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Eunhyuk baru menyelesaikan acara fansignnya. Dalam perjalanan menuju mobilnya Eunhyuk berpapasan dengan salah satu idol wanita yang menyapanya. Mereka mengobrol sebentar dan tertawa bersama. Tanpa tahu Donghae menyaksikan itu semua dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Jalanan tampak sepi, Eunhyuk baru saja ingin memasuki mobilnya saat ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya dengan saputangan yang telah diberi obat bius hingga dia pingsan dari belakang. Donghae menyeringai berbahaya, menggendong Eunhyuk yang tak sadarkan diri menuju suatu tempat.

"Sampai kapanpun kau milikku, sayang."

.

* The Secret Child*

"Leeteuk-ssi, bagaimana perasaan anda terlibat film box office ini bersama para aktor dan aktris junior anda?" Leeteuk memegang mic, bersiap menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan dalam acara konferensi pers film yang akan dibintanginya. Sebagai aktris senior di dunia hiburan, pamor Leeteuk belumlah redup. Ditambah lagi Tuhan menganugerahinya paras yang tetap awet muda layaknya remaja walau usianya kini sudah menginjak kepala tiga.

"Saya sangat senang mendapat kesempatan dalam film ini. Saya juga sangat senang bisa beradu akting dengan para aktor dan aktris bertalenta lainnya. Saya harap film ini akan disukai. Kami berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua."

"Leeteuk-sii, di film ini anda berperan sebagai ibu dari Donghae-ssi, ini adalah peran pertama anda sebagai seorang ibu sedangkan anda belum menikah dan mempunyai anak. Bagaimana pendapat anda?" Leeteuk tersenyum atas pertanyaan bernada antusias dari para wartawan.

"Benar, ini peran pertama saya sebagai seorang ibu. Saya memang _belum memiliki anak,_ tapi saya membaca beberapa referensi, menonton film, dan banyak bertanya, saya juga dibantu oleh kru yang lainnya jadi saya tidak merasa kesulitan." Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berlanjut. Para sederet artis yang terlibat menjawab dengan santai dan tenang. Tapi di antara semuanya ada satu orang yang memandang penuh pada satu figure di barisan paling belakang sana yang menundukkan wajahnya. Donghae. Aktor muda itu terus memperhatikan seseorang yang berjalan lesu keluar dari tempat konferensi pers dan menghilang sepenuhnya di telan kegelapan.

'Anak bodoh, sudah kubilang untuk tidak datang ternyata malah datang juga.' Batinnya berkata seraya sedikit mengepalkan tangannya.

Konferensi pers sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu, para wartawan juga sudah pulang. Leeteuk terburu-buru keluar gedung menuju mobil merahnya. Bahkan dia tak menghiraukan beberapa staff yang memanggilnya. Dia harus segera pergi.

"Donghae, apa dia datang tadi?" tanyanya pada Donghae yang sekarang bersebelahan dengannya.

"Ya, dia datang dan melihat semuanya."

"Ya Tuhan, aku harus segera menemuinya." Tanpa banyak basa-basi Leeteuk segera memasuki mobil dan melaju pergi diikuti Donghae di belakangnya menuju sebuah flat sederhana berlapis dinding bercat putih. Leeteuk mendobrak pintu yang tidak terkunci, berlari memeluk erat seseorang yang terduduk di sofa.

"Eunhyukie maafkan eomma, sayang. Maafkan eomma karena sudah mengucapkan hal yang menyakitimu. Kau anak eomma, selamanya anak kesayangan eomma." Leeteuk menangis pilu, mengeratkan pelukannya dan menciumi wajah manis seorang remaja laki-laki bernama Eunhyuk yang berstatus sebagai anak kandungnya. Donghae bersandar di dinding dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada. Menyaksikan dalam diam.

"Eomma jangan menangis. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula eomma mengatakannya atas perintah agensi kan? Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak mau merusak popularitas eomma." Tangan Eunhyuk terangkat membalas pelukan ibunya. Mengusap-usap punggungnya sayang.

"Ingatlah satu hal, eommamu bernama Jungsoo, bukan Leeteuk." Eunhyuk mengangguk, menghapus airmata ibunya dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Aku paham eomma, eomma jangan menangis lagi."

"Iya anak manis."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan datang?" Eunhyuk menoleh baru menyadari kehadiran Donghae.

"Hae…"

"Sudah kubilang itu akan menyakitimu. Dasar keras kepala." Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu tanpa segan Donghae menyentil dahinya pelan.

"Sakit~ pria macam apa kau ini? tega melakukan kekerasan pada kekasihnya." Donghae terkekeh, mengelus dahi kekasihnya dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di kening Eunhyuk. Leeteuk tersenyum menyaksikan moment romantis antara sepasang kekasih di depannya.

"Donghae, tolong jaga Eunhyuk untukku. Suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan memberitahu pada semuanya kalau aku memiliki anak. Aku ingin memperkenalkan putraku." Donghae mengangguk paham. Tanpa disuruh pun ia pasti akan menjaga Eunhyuk sepenuh hatinya. karena Eunhyuk adalah kekasih hatinya yang berharga.

"Eunhyukie, bersabarlah sayang." Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut. Dia paham apa yang dirasakan Leeteuk. Ibunya itu sangat menyayanginya. Mau menunggu lamapun asalkan Leeteuk tetap di sisinya Eunhyuk tidak keberatan. Ada Donghae juga yang selalu menggenggam tangannya erat. Karena hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.

.

-New Model-

"Apa persiapan sudah selesai semua?"

"Yes sir."

"Lighting?"

"Semua sudah beres, tuan."

"Bagus. Di mana modelku?"

"Eunhyuk-ssi sudah berada di ruang make up. Tapi tuan, kita memiliki masalah."

"Apa?"

"Siwon-ssi yang seharusnya menjadi pasangan Eunhyuk-ssi saat ini mengalami cedera saat syuting film, dia tidak bisa datang."

"APA?! Semua persiapan sudah selesai dan dia tidak datang?! Majalah kita harus terbit besok! Aku tidak mau tahu, cari penggantinya SEKARANG JUGA!" dan para staff berlari terbirit-birit setelah menerima lahar panas dari fotografer selaku atasan mereka. Donghae ikut berlari, sebagai staff baru dia belum terbiasa dengan semuanya. Dia juga masih canggung. Bagaimana tidak? Ini bukanlah pemotretan biasa. Ini pemotretan untuk majalah dewasa gay! Beberapa hari belakangan ini matanya telah ternoda dengan para model yang sangat hot. Malah tema untuk pemotretan kali ini bertema passionate love. Di mana para model diminta untuk beradegan panas demi memenuhi kriteria yang diajukan konsumen yang kebanyakan remaja putri maupun laki-laki dewasa. Semua kalangan.

"Donghae-ssi." Donghae membenarkan kacamata tebalnya yang sedikit turun dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Poni yang sedikit panjangnya agak menghalangi pandangannya.

"Ya sunbae?" seniornya melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah dan kemudian mengangguk sambil berbisik pada rekannya.

"Oke, kau kutugaskan untuk menjadi model pengganti Siwon-ssi."

"Apa?!"

"Tidak ada bantahan!"

"Tapi sunbaenim aku-"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu Donghae, mengertilah. Lagipula lihat staff laki-laki yang lain, mereka semua tidak memiliki aura model, bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah berumur. Tidak cocok dengan tema kali ini. Kau kan masih muda. Ya walaupun penampilanmu culun tapi itu bisa diatur." Tanpa mau mendengarkan Donghae, staff perempuan itu segera menarik Donghae untuk di make up.

Setelah melewati proses panjang kini Donghae terdiam melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Begitu terkejut atas perubahan yang begitu mencolok. Kacamatanya sudah digantikan softlens berwarna cokelat, rambut klimisnya sudah dibuat bermodel dengan poni diangkat dan dicat hitam kebiruan, pakaiannya yang sederhana sekarang berganti dengan kemeja branded pas badan yang mencetak ototnya. Walau Donghae termasuk laki-laki culun tapi dia juga rajin berolahraga. Donghae tampak 180 derajat berbeda.

"Wow Donghae-ssi tak kusangka kau setampan ini. Kau sangat cocok menjadi model." Donghae tersenyum malu, berterimakasih pada seniornya.

"Ayo cepat, waktu kita tidak banyak." Donghae kembali ditarik ke lokasi pemotretan. Di sana sudah ada Eunhyuk yang duduk di sofa. Model berparas cantik itu mengenakan mantel panjang hingga menutupi lututnya.

"Para model ayo kita mulai pemotretan." Eunhyuk berdiri, berjalan menuju lokasi, Donghae mengikuti dengan canggung. Hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Eunhyuk menatapnya intens.

"Kau model yang menggantikan Siwonie?"

"Iya, nama saya Donghae." Balas Donghae kaku. Dilihat dari jarak dekat begini pesona Eunhyuk memang tidak main-main. Inner beautynya menguar.

"Kita mulai. Ingat tema kita kali ini adalah passionate love. Tunjukkan gairah kalian. Seakan-akan kalian adalah pasangan kekasih yang dimabuk asmara. Buatlah sentuhan yang sensual, mengerti?" Eunhyuk mengangguk saat mendengar komando dari fotografer. Dia sudah terbiasa. Masalahnya adalah Donghae. Dia tampak kaku dan begitu kikuk, bingung ingin melakukan apa. Eunhyuk menyentuh pipinya.

"Hei, tidak usah gugup. Berposelah senatural mungkin. Anggap saja aku ini kekasihmu." Hazel Donghae melebar, kemudian mengangguk kaku. Bagaimanapun ini yang pertama baginya berpose seperti ini. Dia tidak berpengalaman.

"Mulai! Berposelah senatural mungkin." Donghae semakin gugup. Da tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Buka mantelku!" perintah Eunhyuk. Donghae tersentak.

"Apa?"

"Buka mantelku, dan pasang ekspresi seakan kau menginginkanku."

"Donghae ssi apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa diam saja?! Cepat berpose, kita tidak punya waktu banyak!" Donghae terperanjat. Dia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Oke, kau bisa Donghae. Perlahan tangan Donghae terangkat membuka mantel Eunhyuk. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat melihat Eunhyuk tidak memakai apa-apa di balik mantel cokelat itu. Lekukan tubuhnya sangat sempurna, belum lagi kulitnya yang putih bersih tampak menggairahkan. Tanpa sadar nafas Donghae mulai memburu. Jemari lentik Eunhyuk menarik belakang kepala Donghae, berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku kekasihmu Hae. Lakukanlah apa yang kau mau padaku." Mendengar itu mata hazel Donghae menggelap. Tanpa sungkan mencium bibir kissable Eunhyuk ganas. Tak mempedulikan para staff dan fotografer yang sibuk mengabadikan moment mereka dalam lensa kamera.

"Bagus sekali, lebih sensual lagi Donghae-ssi," perintah sang fotografer. Ciuman Donghae turun ke rahang Eunhyuk, menggigitnya pelan. Eunhyuk mengerang, tangannya dengan terampil membuka kemeja Donghae hingga memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Wajah Eunhyuk merona. Baru kali ini dia merona di hadapan lelaki lain. Jantungnya juga berdebar-debar saat bibir tipis Donghae menyentuhnya. Eunhyuk rasa dia menyukai Donghae. Ciuman Donghae semakin bergairah, bahkan tak segan-segan lidahnya juga mengambil peran. Fotografer masih sibuk mengambil gambar sambil bergumam 'bagus sekali'. Sentuhan Donghae membuatnya tenggelam dalam pusara gairah. Hampir saja mereka melakukan adegan yang lebih jauh lagi saat sang fotografer menginterupsi bahwa pemotretan sudah selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Donghae mengambil mantel yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakaikannya pada Eunhyuk yang merona.

"Terimakasih."

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih Eunhyuk-ssi."

"Panggil saja Eunhyuk." Dan mereka tersenyum manis dan malu-malu satu-sama lain.

Majalah yang memuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae laku keras lebih dari penjualan sebelumnya. Banyak permintaan agar mereka dipasangkan kembali dan beradegan yang lebih intim. Fans yang menjuluki diri mereka sebagai shipper sangat membludak. Berada di berbagai kalangan. Dan perjalanan karir dan asmara mereka baru saja dimulai.

-Worried-

Drrtt…

"Yeobseyo?"

"Baby bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hae, kabarku baik. Bagimana denganmu?"

"Aku sekarat merindukanmu. Masih 8 bulan lagi kita keluar dari wajib militer. Aku sangat menantikannya."

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Ya, tak terasa sudah setahun berlalu. Shindongie Hyung bahkan sudah keluar, Sungmin hyung beberapa hari lagi."

"Baby aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sendirian di sana tanpa pengawasan. Selama ini aku merasa sedikit tenang karena ada Shindong hyung dan Sungmin hyung yang menjagamu, tapi mereka sudah tidak bisa menjagamu lagi. Aku sungguh khawatir padamu, Eunhyukie."

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja. Masih ada Yunho dan Jaejoong hyung, Ryeowook sebentar lagi juga akan bergabung bersamaku."

"Tetap saja aku merasa tidak tenang. Banyak yang mengincarmu di sana, sayang. Aku tahu. Kau bahkan selalu di kelilingi lelaki lain. Aku cemburu."

"Haha… dasar pencemburu. Kau tenang saja, Hae. Kaulah satu-satunya yang kucintai. Aku tidak akan berpaling dari ikan tampanku."

"Baby jangan menggodaku. Aku jadi ingin memelukmu."

"Peluk saja fotoku."

"Tidak bisa. Aku menginginkan tubuhmu di bawahku."

"Ya! Dasar pervert!"

Tutt…

"Yeobseyo? Baby? Eunhyukie baby? aish malah diputus. Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkannya. Ah sial! Hanya mendengar suaranya aku jadi tambah merindukannya. Lihat saja, saat bertemu nanti tidak akan kulepaskan dia." Dan Donghae segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya di camp saat salah satu rekannya memanggil.

.

-Wedding dress-

Jajaran gaun-gaun indah berbagai warna itu berderet rapih di etalase. Dilengkapi tiara yang gemerlapan. 'Jewel Marriage'. Nama itu terpasang rapih di atas pintu gerbang. Nama toko tersebut. Toko gaun pengantin. Donghae memasuki gerbang dan melangkah melewati toko rental pakaian 'Jewel marriage' menuju sebuah rumah yang merupakan cabang dari Jewel. Toko itu membuat gaun-gaun pengantin sesuai pesanan. Hari ini dia sudah membuat janji bertemu dengan pemiliknya untuk memesan gaun untuk adiknya yang sekarang masih harus mendekam di ranjang pesakitan karena kecelakaan kerja. Walaupun dia sudah sehat, tapi tidak dengan kakinya yang masih memerlukan beberapa waktu untuk pulih kembali. Adiknya itu memaksa Donghae untuk memesankan gaun untuk pernikahannya 2 bulan lebih lagi. Donghae tidak bisa menolak karena sang adik dan ibunya sudah berkomplot akan melakukan aksi mogok kalau dia tidak menyanggupinya. Donghae menghela nafas, mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

Kriieett…

"Selamat datang di Jewel marriage. Silahkan masuk. Maaf membuatmu menunggu tuan Donghae." Donghae mematung begitu pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan gadis dengan paras manis dan imut yang menyapanya riang. Dengan kaku Donghae mengikuti saat gadis yang berpakaian rapih tersebut menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Perkenalkan namaku Lee Eunhyuk. Desainer sekaligus pemilik toko ini." Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. Donghae mengusap bibir bawahnya. Jadi Eunhyuk ya, cantik sekali. Eunhyuk beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil map berwarna biru berisi sketsa gaun berbagai macam model dan membentangkannya di meja.

"Kami memiliki beberapa desain, tuan. Tapi jika anda memiliki permintaan pribadi saya akan menerimanya. Anda ingin gaun yang seperti apa?" Donghae terdiam sebentar, sebenarnya adiknya sudah memberitahu dan memberikan catatan mengenai detail gaun yang diinginkannya, tapi Donghae mempunyai rencana lain.

"Kalau anda ingin gaun seperti apa? Apa anda sudah menikah?"

"Ah tidak usah formal begitu, panggil saja Eunhyuk. Saya belum menikah."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Donghae, Eunhyukie." Eunhyuk tersenyum malu, cara Donghae memanggilnya sangat mendebarkan.

"Kalau kau menikah nanti, kau ingin gaun yang seperti apa, Hyukie? Kau ingin desain seperti apa?" Eunhyuk mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya ke dagu dan berpikir.

"Jika aku menikah? Hmm… aku ingin pakaian yang elegan dan berwarna putih bersih dengan renda-renda cantik dan tiara di berbagai bagian. Karena pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang suci." Donghae menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Memperhatikkan Eunhyuk yang terus berceloteh bahkan jemari lentiknya membuat pola di kertas besar yang tersedia sebagai pendukung. Donghae menikmati pemandangan manis itu. Sangat menikmatinya. Bagaimana bibir kissable itu kadang mengerucut dan memberengut karena berpikir. Eunhyuk sangat menggemaskan. Sepertinya Eunhyuk adalah calon yang cocok untuk menjadi istrinya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin desain yang ini." Donghae menunjuk pola desain yang baru saja selesai di gambar Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Tapi ini kan gaun yang kuinginkan. Apa calon istri anda akan menerimanya? Jika ada permintaan khusus silahkan katakan saja, aku akan membuat polanya." Donghae menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mau gaun yang kau buat. Dan ini bukan untuk calon istriku, bukan aku yang akan menikah." Eunhyuk membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan ukurannya?"

"Sama denganmu. Buatlah dengan sepenuh hati seakan kau yang akan memakai gaun itu." Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya, berucap penuh arti dan beranjak pergi setelah kesepakatan telah dibuat.

3 minggu telah terlewati. Gaun pesanan Donghae sudah jadi dan telah dikirimkan ke kediamannya. Donghae mengusap gaun putih dengan tiara gemerlapan itu dengan senyum mengembang. Eunhyuk pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik saat mengenakan gaun ini dan berdiri di altar bersamanya. Dia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas dan memasukkannya bersama gaun tersebut ke kotak medium yang di lilit pita.

"Tolong kirim gaun ini ke alamat ini." Donghae menyerahkan secarik kertas pada seorang kurir.

"Baik tuan." Bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan tangannya melipat di dada. Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Eunhyukie…

Eunhyuk membuka pintu saat suara bel berdentang. Menemukan seorang kurir yang menyerahkan paket untuknya. Eunhyuk mengernyit. Dia merasa tidak memesan apa-apa. Pintu tertutup, Eunhyuk membawa kotak berukuran medium itu ke dalam dan membukanya. Iris hitamnya membulat.

"Astaga, ini kan gaun pesanan Donghae, kenapa bisa di sini? Apa salah kirim?" gadis muda itu sudah ingin menutup kotaknya kalau tidak melihat secarik kertas di dalam kotak. Dia mengambilnya dan membaca.

 _Gaun ini untukmu Eunhyukie._

 _Maukah kau menikah denganku?_

 _Kutunggu jawabanmu, segera hubungi aku._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Your love Donghae_

Dan Eunhyuk bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat.

"Aku mau."

.

-My cute omega-

Eunhyuk membenci Donghae. Lelaki yang berdiri angkuh di depan gerbang. Yang sekarang tengah berseringai padanya. Donghae adalah rivalnya sejak dulu. Selain karena keluarga mereka adalah saingan bisnis, Donghae juga selalu mengganggunya. Kekesalannya memuncak saat mengetahui lelaki tampan itu berstatus sebagai Alpha sedangkan dirinya adalah omega. Sekali lagi, omega! Eunhyuk mengumpat pelan. Padahal dari dulu Eunhyuk selalu mengejek Donghae yang kekanakkan itu sebagai omega. Dia yakin Donghae itu Omega dan dirinya Alpha dominan. Dan sekarang dia harus menelan pil pahit karena takdir berlaku sebaliknya. Eunhyuk berjalan angkuh melewati Donghae untuk ke kelasnya. Entah kenapa hari ini badannya terasa hangat padahal dia tidak sakit. Eunhyuk mengabaikan itu dan terus melangkah. Merasa risih saat banyak siswa berstatus Alpha memandanginya dengan seringai menakutkan. Ada apa dengan mereka semua? Eunhyuk limbung ke belakang saat tangannya di tarik Donghae. Alpha satu itu melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Eunhyuk dan menyerukkan wajahnya di lehernya.

"Ya! Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Eunhyuk berusaha memberontak tapi sia-sia, tenaga Donghae jauh lebih besar.

"Wangimu sangat memabukkan. Pulanglah, jangan bersekolah hari ini atau kau dalam 'bahaya'." Dahi Eunhyuk berkerut bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pulanglah Hyukie. Ini demi kebaikanmu. Kau tidak aman di kelilingi para Alpha di sekolah ini." Ekspresi Donghae sangat serius saat mengatakannya, membuat Eunhyuk heran. Apa Donghae baru terbentur sesuatu? Tumben sekali dia menunjukkan perhatian. Lagipula, apanya yang tidak aman? Sudah dua tahun lebih dia bersekolah di SM senior high school dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Donghae pasti mau mengerjainya. Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae hingga pelukannya terlepas. Menatap alpha itu garang.

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu!" Eunhyuk berlalu pergi dengan hentakan kaki yang keras tanda jika dia jengkel. Donghae hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa dia tidak sadar kalau feromonenya itu sangat kuat? Dia pasti akan memasuki masa Heat."

.

Eunhyuk menggeliat dengan resah di atas tempat tidurnya. Badannya terasa panas seperti… ingin disentuh. Di sekolah tadi juga terasa aneh. Banyak para Alpha yang mendekatinya bahkan ingin menyentuhnya kalau tidak ada Sungmin-sahabatnya- yang menghajarnya. Semua terasa begitu aneh. Angin sejuk berhembus dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, tapi tidak membantu banyak bagi tubuh Eunhyuk yang masih terasa panas.

"Nghh…" peluh bercucuran dari dahinya. Ekspresinya sangat tersiksa. Eunhyuk terkejut begitu ada kain yang menutup matanya. Dia mengerang saat merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya. Seseorang menciumnya lembut. Eunhyuk balas menciumnya.

"Eunhyukie, kau adalah omegaku. Aku akan selalu menjagamu." Bisikan itu terdengar di telinganya. Suaranya berat. Eunhyuk seperti mengenali suaranya tapi tidak yakin. Sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga Lee, saat proses pengklaiman, omega harus ditutupi penglihatannya. Tidak mengetahui siapa yang mengklaimnya. Itu semua demi kesejahteraan Omega itu sendiri. Rata-rata Omega yang siap diklaim adalah yang masih berstatus pelajar. Keluarga Lee sangat menjunjung tinggi pendidikan. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan pikiran Omega terganggu dengan hal lainnya. Dan juga sebagai perlindungan jika para Omega belum siap dengan semuanya. Para Alpha yang telah mengklaimnya akan menjaganya dari jauh. Hingga sang Omega sendiri yang ingin mengetahui siapa Alphanya dan merasa siap, barulah sang Alpha akan menunjukkan jati dirinya.

Eunhyuk kembali mengerang saat Alpha yang menindihnya menciumi dan menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Dia menjerit kecil saat sang Alpha menggigit perpotongan bahunya. Menandai Omeganya hingga baunya tercampur seutuhnya. Mengklaim Omega ini sebagai miliknya.

"Gigit bahuku, Hyukie." Eunhyuk menurut saat tangan besar itu mengangkat kepalanya, mengarahkannya ke lehernya. Menggigitnya. Geraman rendah itu terdengar kemudian. Dan Eunhyuk kembali tenggelam dalam pusara gairah yang tercipta saat sang Alpha memasukinya. Membuatnya menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Masa Heat Eunhyuk berlangsung selama seminggu penuh, dan setiap malam itu tak pernah dilewati Eunhyuk tanpa sesi bercinta dengan Alphanya. Selama itu juga mata Eunhyuk tetap tertutup, tak mengetahui siapa yang mengklaimnya.

Hari ini Eunhyuk kembali ke sekolah setelah melewati masa Heat. Dia mencium aromanya sendiri, ada wangi maskulin yang tercampur di sana. Wangi yang tidak asing untuknya. Siapa ya Alphanya?

Begitu memasuki area sekolah Eunhyuk dibuat terheran mendapati beberapa Alpha yang dulu mendekatinya sekarang menjauhinya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Jadi dia sudah ditandai oleh Alpha terkuat itu ya?" bisik-bisik itu terdengar di telinganya. Alpha terkuat? Siapa? Saat sedang berpikir seorang Alpha berstatus seniornya mendekatinya.

"Eunhyukie, kau terlihat manis seperti biasanya. Sepertinya kau sudah ditandai, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kau mau berkencan denganku?" tangan itu ingin menyentuhnya tapi terhenti saat merasakan aura kuat yang menyesakkan. Di belakang Eunhyuk tampak Donghae yang berdiri tegak, mengeluarkan aura Alphanya. Mengirim ancaman jika dia berani menyentuh Eunhyuk. Senior itu mundur, wajahnya ketakutan dan segera pergi dari sana. Eunhyuk berbalik, melihat Donghae yang berjalan santai melewatinya. Dia mengendikkan bahunya, pikirannya saat ini dipenuhi dengan siapa yang telah mengklaimnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Eunhyuk menyukai sentuhannya. Terasa begitu lembut dan hati-hati. Selalu mengutamakan kenyamanan Eunhyuk. Belum lagi bisikan-bisikan pernyataan cinta yang terlantun untuknya seorang. Pipi Eunhyuk merona.

"Aish, siapa yang telah mengklaimku?" Eunhyuk terdiam saat mencium aroma yang sangat di kenalnya. Aroma ini… aroma dari Alphanya. Tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar antusias. Tanpa membuang waktu dia mengikuti aroma tersebut. Hingga ia menemukan… Donghae yang duduk di bawah pohon, mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang terpasang. Eunhyuk menghampirinya. Dia tersentak saat mengetahui aroma itu berasal dari Donghae. Jangan bilang…

"Hei baby, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sudah sehat? Seminggu ini kau tidak terlihat di sekolah." Donghae membuka obrolan. Menarik tangan Eunhyuk hingga Omega manis itu terduduk di pangkuannya. Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat Eunhyuk bisa memastikan bahwa wangi memabukkan itu benar-benar dari Donghae. Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk menyerukkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Donghae. Menghirup aromanya yang begitu maskulin. Aroma yang selalu melingkupinya setiap malam.

"Hae… kau… Alphaku?" Donghae tidak menjawab, hanya melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Eunhyuk dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian.

"Kau milikku, Eunhyuk," bisiknya rendah dengan nada yang begitu posesif. Mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang terbelalak mencerna semuanya.

.

-Divorce-

"Donghae-ssi, sebagai pengacara aku bergantung padamu. Jangan biarkan istriku memenangkan gugatan cerai ini." Donghae mengangguk pasti pada kliennya yang bernama Siwon. Donghae adalah seorang pengacara yang kini menangani kasus perceraian seorang politikus muda. Dia harus bekerja professional. Menurut data yang di dapatnya, politikus itu ketahuan berselingkuh di belakang istrinya. Dan saat istrinya itu mengetahuinya, dia langsung menggugat cerai suaminya yang dinikahi setahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya Donghae lebih memihak istri Siwon. Bagaimanapun siapa yang tidak terluka diselingkuhi seperti itu? Tapi sebagai pengacara yang professional dia harus menangani kasus apapun dan memihak pada kliennya. Di ruang tunggu pengadilan sudah nampak banyak orang dan salah satunya adalah istri Siwon. Siwon mendekatinya diikuti Donghae.

"Eunhyukie…" Donghae terkesima dengan wajah cantik lelaki yang dipanggil Eunhyuk oleh Siwon begitu dia menoleh. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat madu, matanya sipit tapi bulat dengan satu lipatan mata, orbsnya begitu memukau, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya… merah merekah. Glek! Donghae menelan ludahnya susah payah. Eunhyuk sangatlah menarik dan cantik, jadi kenapa Siwon berani berselingkuh? Kalau Donghae yang menjadi suami Eunhyuk, dia tidak akan pernah berpaling sedikitpun. Bagaimana bisa berpaling jika dihadapkan oleh makhluk indah sepertinya?

"Eunhyukie, sayang, maafkan aku. Aku bersumpah padamu aku menyesali perbuatanku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kau boleh menghukumku tapi jangan ceraikan aku, sayang," pinta Siwon memelas. Tangan besarnya memegang tangan mungil Eunhyuk erat. Eunhyuk menghempaskannya kasar.

"Tidak! Aku tetap pada pendirianku. Aku ingin bercerai denganmu!" Eunhyuk berdiri, meninggalkan Siwon yang berkaca-kaca. Bukannya merasa ikut prihatin tapi Donghae merasa sebaliknya. Entah dorongan dari mana, dia merasa ini adalah kesempatan untuknya. Eunhyuk ingin bercerai, dari wajahnya sepertinya dia sudah tak memiliki minat pada Siwon. Eunhyuk akan berstatus sebagai janda dan Donghae akan dengan leluasa mendekatinya. Donghae berseringai, well untuk kasus ini Donghae akan mengusahakan agar Siwon secepatnya bercerai dari Eunhyuk. Dia akan memojokkan Siwon dengan pembelaannya nanti. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan statusnya sebagai pengacara yang seharusnya professional. Eunhyuk mengalihkan semua atensinya. Membuatnya menginginkannya di sisinya.

Jadi Eunhyuk, bersiaplah jatuh ke pelukanku.

-Dragon Bride-

Eunhyuk bertugas merapihkan perpustakaan tua namun megah di pusat kota sebagai bentuk usaha menambah penghasilan. Ini sudah rak ke sepuluh yang di susunnya. Sekarang dia berada di rak paling pojok yang dipenuhi buku-buku tua yang membahas masa pra sejarah berbagai bangsa termasuk bangsa Yunani kuno. Dia terbatuk pelan saat debu berterbangan dari sela buku. Sebenarnya apa yang dikerjakan petugas sebelumnya hingga buku-buku di sini berdebu? Legenda sang naga. Itu judul yang tertera pada sampul buku berukuran tebal kira-kira 200 halaman lebih yang berada di genggamannya. Seperti kamus yang dimiliki Eunhyuk di rumah. Merasa tertarik Eunhyuk membacanya sekilas-sekilas. Di sana tertera bahwa bangsa Naga sedang mengalami masa kritis. Banyak peperangan yang terjadi hingga populasi mereka terancam. Sang pangeran Naga diharuskan mencari pengantinnya demi memberikan keturunan agar bangsa mereka tidak musnah. Ini seru, pikir Eunhyuk. Sayangnya begitu membalik halaman tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Halaman berikutnya kosong. Apa buku ini sobek di beberapa bagian? Tapi tidak ada bekas sobekan. Baiklah, Eunhyuk mulai penasaran bagaimana kelanjutannya. Saat membolak-balikkan lembaran buku tua itu, sesuatu terjatuh dari sana. Eunhyuk merunduk. Menemukan sebuah kalung di lantai. Dia mengambilnya. Kalung itu dipenuhi ukiran naga dan simbol-simbol yang tak dimengertinya. Kalung siapa ini? Apa milik salah satu pelanggan yang pernah berkunjung ke rak ini? Iseng, Eunhyuk memakainya di leher jenjangnya. Terkekeh pelan setelahnya.

"Kalau pangeran Naga itu tampan, aku mau menjadi mempelainya," ucap Eunhyuk asal, tanpa menyadari kalimatnya barusan membuat kalungnya bercahaya selama beberapa detik. Eunhyuk kembali menaruh buku tuanya di tempat semula, bergegas pergi saat seniornya memanggilnya. Dan dia lupa menaruh kalung itu kembali ke tempatnya.

.

Eunhyuk bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya. Dalam alam bawah sadarnya dia menyaksikan bagaimana kejadian sesungguhnya di alam Naga. Bagaimana sang pangeran Naga bernama Aiden terus mencari mempelainya yang mengenakan kalung simbolis sebagai pertanda bahwa dialah pasangannya. Eunhyuk melihat saat sebuah portal terbentang dan sang Pangeran Naga memasukinya demi mencari sang mempelai. Eunhyuk tersentak, portal itu menuju Bumi. Dunianya.

Eunhyuk terbangun dengan nafas memburu. Jendela kamarnya terbuka, angin semilir menyapu ruangan. Eunhyuk menoleh dan mematung seketika. Di jendela itu berdiri seorang lelaki bersayap, seperti sayap naga, menatapnya dengan intens.

"Akhirnya kutemukan," ucapnya memecah keheningan. Dia maju mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Mempelaiku." Dan yang Eunhyuk ingat terakhir kali sebelum kesadarannya terenggut adalah lelaki yang diingatnya sebagai pangeran Naga di mimpinya, merengkuhnya erat dan membawanya entah ke mana.

.

.

End

Hahaha… ini apa ya? Saya juga bingung. Ini semacam drabble dengan berbagai tema yang selalu terbayang di otak saya. Sebenarnya masih banyak, tapi saya capek ngetiknya.

Silahkan direview, ceritakan pada saya bagian mana yang kalian sukai. Saya harap kalian mau mereview dengan sepenuh hati, bukan hanya next, lanjt, bagus, dll.

Ini ff terakhir saya sebelum hiatus. Saya benar-benar mau mengurus real life saya yang terbengkalai. Doakan saja supaya saya bisa cepat kembali ke ffn. Jadi silahkan direview, saya sangat menantikannya. Semakin panjang reviewnya, saya semakin senang. Ya anggaplah ini sebagai kado untuk ulang tahun saya hehe… jika saya bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mengetik panjang lebar kenapa kalian tidak bisa? :D

Oke, itu saja. Semoga ini gak aneh.

Sampai jumpa lagi~

Salam hangat

-Kei Tsukiyomi-


End file.
